


Побудь для меня защитой

by Bolkonskiy



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolkonskiy/pseuds/Bolkonskiy
Summary: Всем снятся кошмары. Главы мафий не исключение...
Relationships: Balalaika/Bai Ji-Shin Chang
Kudos: 8





	Побудь для меня защитой

Сегодняшний день был выматывающим, но, несмотря на это, я не могла уснуть. Ты уже как полчаса сопел, лежа на моём плече, уткнувшись в шею, поэтому приходилось меньше ворочаться, дабы не разбудить тебя. Изначально мне было непривычно это ощущение тяжести и теплоты твоего тела. Потом привыкла. А ведь все началось довольно спонтанно. Ладно, в эту ночь я все равно не усну, так почему бы не предаться воспоминаниям? Тем более, если их все я бережно храню у себя в памяти, словно бусины, нанизанные на нить. Аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить, придерживая твою голову, сажусь. Рубашка, служащая ночнушкой, слегка задралась, обнажая бедра, теперь ты своим дыханием щекочешь их. 

Все началось около двух месяцев назад. Хотя нет, все началось намного раньше, лет пять назад, когда пески Афгана сменились снегами Советского союза, а затем и России. Тогда появились первые кошмары. Смутные, вызывающие лишь тревогу, но с каждым месяцем становящиеся четче, хотя они по-прежнему вызывали лишь тревогу. Конкретные очертания сны приняли, когда закончилась война за передел территории, и наступило шаткое равновесие между синдикатами. На тот момент были вещи важнее чем сон: приходилось бодрствовать по два-три дня, высыпаться урывками — каждый день изматывал похлеще предыдущего, а если и появлялась пара часов на отдых, то мозг был настолько перегружен, что не выдавал ни какие-то образы подсознания, ни тем более кошмары, одну лишь статичную черноту.

Зато, когда все урегулировалось, кошмары заполонили весь ночной отдых. Именно тогда они приобрели свою детальность, только тогда я поняла, что именно преследовало меня во снах: день, напоминание о котором покрывает большую часть моей кожи. Все чаще стала просыпаться от собственного крика, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, захлебываясь слезами. То, что так старательно забывалось, навсегда осталось на подкорке сознания и преследовало меня ночью. Это было похоже на топкое болото, и оно засасывало прямо в черную муть. Поэтому пришлось бороться, выматывать себя: не спать ночами и проводить как можно больше дел днём. 

Естественно это не шло на пользу организму, но для меня тогда было лучше не спать три дня, чем снова пережить тот день, испытать снова ту боль. В такой момент и произошла наша с тобой встреча. Деловой вопрос довольно быстро перерос в личный, завязался диалог по поводу моего состояния, в ходе которого, из твоих уст прозвучала фраза, дословно не помню, но смысл таков: если тонешь в болоте — нужна палка и крепкая рука, что вытянет. Так завуалированно ты предложил себя в качестве поддержки. Я была сильно измотана и единственное, что мне хотелось больше всего — наконец-то выспаться, поэтому согласилась. К концу дня, ты, как и обговаривалось, подъехал к черному выходу из офиса. И мы направились в один из спальных районов Роанопура. 

Честно, никогда бы не подумала, что у тебя была купленная, в тайне ото всех, однушка, Чанг. Но когда я сказала об этом, ты лишь отмахнулся, мол, штаб-квартира, все дела. Хотя тогда ни ты, ни я не думали, что именно сюда, подальше от центра Роанопура, мы будем спешить каждый вечер, днём называя это место домом. Тогда нам пришлось делить односпальную кровать, места катастрофически не хватало. Усталость была настолько сильной, что, как только моя голова коснулась подушки, сознание погрузилось в приятную черноту. Наутро, за завтраком, ты со смехом поведал: ночью я уткнулась тебе в спину, закинув руку — тем самым вгоняя меня в краску. Так, ты, человек, с которым я стрелялась на дуэли, впервые стал моим ловцом снов.

Увы, нам с тобой иногда приходиться ночевать не в этой квартирке. А тогда это было намного чаще, до момента, пока до меня не дошло, что только рядом с тобой мне не снятся кошмары. Ты пригласил меня переехать к тебе после этого разговора. Постепенно ты вытеснил ужасы Афгана... Нет, конечно, не все ночи были проведены в обнимку с подушкой. После таких ночей мне было больно говорить охрипшим горлом, а тебе — поворачиваться из-за борозд на спине. Чего только эта кровать не вытерпела...

Может сходить на кухню попить молока? Я хочу сегодня уснуть! Медленно высвобождаюсь из твоих объятий и сажусь на край матраса. На стену, а вместе с ней и на часы падает свет луны из-за незанавешенного окна. Рядом с ним стоит стол, на нем разбросаны документы, в которых ты что-то писал. Мой взгляд блуждает по комнате: стол, шкаф, дверь, снова часы. Уже полтретьего. Если усну прямо сейчас, могу поспать шесть часов. Тогда надо на обратном пути занавесить окно: через два часа рассвет, солнце будет мешать. Оглядываюсь на тебя. Сейчас каждая черта на твоём лице расслаблена, весь твой вид источает умиротворение, но даже тебе снятся кошмары. Не такие реалистичные, как мои, но всё же. Ты не любишь о них говорить: либо с улыбкой отвечаешь, что забыл, что именно тебе снилось, либо, хмурясь, уходишь от ответа. Как будто в подтверждение моих слов твои руки обвивают мою талию. Волосы, уложенные днём, сейчас нависли над твоим лицом с нахмуренными бровями. Отчего-то мне смешно. Слегка отодвигаю тебя, возвращаясь в прежнюю позу. 

Что тебе снится? Знаешь, иногда неприятно от осознания, что я тебе рассказывала о своих кошмарах, а ты предпочитаешь отмалчиваться. Замечаю по жилке на твоей шее, что у тебя ускоряется пульс, а на лбу проступил пот. Неужели тебе снится очередной кошмар... Поудобнее обнимаю тебя, голова снова уткнулась мне в шею, со вздохом убираю твои налипшие волосы назад, оставляя ладонь на твоем лбу.  
"Спи спокойно, мой дракон. Этой ночью я буду беречь твой покой..."


End file.
